


Leaving home ain’t easy.

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry!John, Angry!Roger, Angst, Brian May - Freeform, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, John Deacon - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: John Deacon finally leaves Queen.





	Leaving home ain’t easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling really crap lately so I wrote this Drabble this morning and sent it to my friends, they told me to upload it so here we are, enjoy.

“So we have ideas of where we want to go from here.” Brian starts with a gulp, Roger has a supportive hand resting on the elders knee, as he looks nervously at their bassist, John Deacon.

“What do you mean ‘from here’? We’re over Bri, no Fred, no Queen.” His voice is raw, bitterness lacing his words as he looks down at his rings.

“We’re carrying on the band Deaks.” Roger sighs. “It’s what Fred wa-“ the drummer starts as John stands up, anger and hurt evident on his face.

“NO.” He says loud but firm. “Fred didn’t say SHIT like that you fucking pricks.” The youngest hisses, looking between his two friends. “You don’t decide what Freddie wants just because YOU are money hungry and want to milk his life’s work with every single last drop just so you can make a couple extra billion.” The words drip with poison, feeling like a slap to the guitarist and drummer, who in turn stands up face pressed angrily to Johns.

“You fucking TWAT.” He growls pointing a finger into John’s chest. “How fucking DARE you tell us we are fucking money hungry. If you BOTHERED to come visit Fred, you’d know what he fucking told us. But instead you were playing happy FUCKING families.” He breathes heavily, every fibre in his body telling his to step back and apologise, yet the blonde could only see red as he carried on. “You don’t want to be in Queen anymore Deacon? Fucking fine, there are much more talented bassists than you out there, you’re easily replaceable John, just fucking get out.” He gives a challenged look to the other who’s eyes are ablaze with thousands of different of emotions.

John takes a step back with one final look before ripping the ring off he had matching with the other three members. “You want to replace me? Fine, go ahead, because without Freddie you two are just two old pricks with mediocre talent and a shit personality to go with it.” His voice is low as he leaves the room.

“OI YOU SMARMY PRICK, THAT RING WAS FROM FRED!” Roger shouts after John, who promptly storms back into the room and grabs the ring.

“I wanted to leave ages ago, but stayed because I love Fred with everything I have in me. But now finally, FINALLY I can get away from you to pieces of SHIT.” John spits as he leaves once more, ring clutched in his fist.

Roger stares on for a moment, his mouth agape before looking back at Brian, who has tears down his face, Roger himself tearing up as Brian opens his arms up for Roger to come into.

“A-are we really money hungry Brimi?” Roger sniffs as Brian runs a soothing hand down his friends arm.

“Course we aren’t Rog, you heard what Fred says, he wants us to carry on. Deaky still hasn’t processed what happened, let him have his space Roggie, he’ll come around.” They stay sitting in silence, holding one another as they cry.


End file.
